


The Book of Princes

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: There are no zombies, no fear of being eaten alive, no endless hordes of undead howling and wailing. There's only the light of day, the struggles of society, the shrieks of animals, and horns of cars. With a billionaire, a carpenter, a mechanic, and a housemaid living under one roof, their story is more than interesting. Discover what it's like to live like kings, with a little twist.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masaki
Kudos: 24





	1. Living like Kings

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful thank you to the lovely @Agarthan-executioner on Tumblr for this commission! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy!

At 7 am, the household with four multicultural men had just begun. 

Takeo was the first to wake up in the morning, having gone to sleep after eating a quick dinner and taking a simple shower before heading to bed with his lover, who decided that he'd take a shower with him for the first time in a little while. Being careful to not wake up his larger lover, he slipped from his loving grasp and softly walked to their freakishly large closet, the lights making the clothes glow and pop as he made an assessment of which of these he'd have himself wear this day. Choosing a deep Navy colored suit, he sets it aside with an expensive pair of office shoes as he immediately walks into the bathroom that's connected to the closet, trimming the hair from his face and carefully combing through his hair. 

Takeo worked as the CEO of a booming weapons and intelligence company that made millions per month, his family-owned company completely his due to being the last of his lineage. Of course, he started out wonky with the overhaul of paperwork and the constant phone calls and complaints from the workers as his father explains his duties to him. It didn't take long before he eventually got the hang of the company, genuinely surprised when he noticed how much actual income he was making per day. Soon, his wallet was overflowing and his bills were paid in full, upgrading from his nice three-bedroom house to a five-bedroom mansion in the celebrity hills. Even so, he'd never guess he'd find his friends and his lover by buying their services. 

Nikolai was a wandering carpenter, skilled at his job, and crafter of the finest designs in carpets. He was a bear of a man, ripping out old carpets and being very gentle with the newest batches, working magic on old, nasty looking floors. Takeo had happened to dislike the disgusting carpet in his bedroom and wanted a new one installed, finding his ad in his mail and deciding why wouldn't he buy this person's services? He knows he can buy expensive people to do the job, but he feels the need to use at least a fraction of his wealth to help the people who didn't have the luxuries he had been given. He hadn't expected such a handsome man to step on his doorstep the following day, keen and genuinely happy with his job as a simple carpenter that it made him grow the slightest interest. He was attractive, quite comparable to a bear with his cute chub on his belly. 

He'd watched him every once in a while as he did his job, watching him be very careful with the nails and slick his hair back as he rolled and shifted the carpet to get its dimensions. To be honest, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't checking him out, his personality seeming quite sweet for a man of his intimidating size. Even so, they happened to make a nice conversation as they took breaks and he offered to have some food delivered of his choice to his home as a tip of sorts. He hadn't expected to become attracted to the man enough to have him "remodel" his entire house, hitting it off pretty well after a month knowing each other as the large man gave tips and advice on the carpets and floors in his home. With the addition of this man in his once empty, lonely home, Nikolai introduced the man to his rather small group of friends; Tank Dempsey, the freelance mechanic, and Edward Richtofen, his husband who had a wide variety of knowledge in various fields. Of course, he let them live in his home as they offered their services for nothing, feeling pity for the lovers when they told him their living situation in a tiny studio apartment. For the three of them, it would take a while for the luxury life to sink in, having so many cars and food and a huge pool in the backyard, but they soon grew on it and learned not to get too greedy with their new best friend with millions of dollars.

And now, they all were closely knit together under one roof, Takeo not so lonely anymore as he used to be. Finding that breakfast was already prepared and Edward was cleaning, he was happy to say hello to him as he selected a few things he could eat quickly enough to not mess up attire for the day. They made small talk, Edward being nice enough to make him a traditional bento box since he knew he liked them. Before he was able to collect his necessary items to get to work, he felt large arms wrap around his chest, a soft smile on his face as he hears the man hum behind him.

“You were going to leave without saying goodbye to Nikolai?”

Reaching a hand up to cup his face, he turns on his heels face him as he leans to kiss his lips, feeling the large Russian man rumble as he quietly chuckles under his breath. Picking up the smaller man, the usual stone-cold CEO becomes putty for his love, taking his hands and gripping the clean white shirt he’s wearing to kiss him with passion. Of course, it wasn’t for long since he had a schedule to stick to, but he didn’t mind a little interruption every now and then. 

Climbing down from his embrace, he was quick to fix himself up before kissing him sweetly, wishing him a good day when he heads to work before doing the same to Edward before heading out with the keys to his silver BMW. Believe it or not, this was the first car he’d bought with his money, finding it simple and not too over the top as the rest of the cars in his garage (Dempsey always liked to ride around in his expensive Lamborghini). While he took the hour drive to his work, Nikolai and Dempsey worked the “on-call” shifts, getting ready only to have to wait until someone requests their services. Dempsey always seemed to be the last awake, Nikolai getting up just to make sure that he gets a kiss goodbye from Takeo and Edward getting up to make meals since he did like to cook and he knew that everyone woke up in a certain time frame. Speaking of the American, he trudged into the kitchen with a messy mop of hair and fucked up clothes, fixing it up a little before grabbing a plate and filling it up with loads of pancakes and other breakfast food. Having just finished cleaning up the mess he made from cooking, Edward carefully made himself a relatively small plate and sat down next to the man, making conversation with his lover and best friend.

“I’m going to guess that today may be an easy, laid back day for the two of you? Usually, you’d be getting calls by now, especially you, Mann.” 

He’s playing with their wedding ring on his finger, twisting it as he picks at his food as he eats slowly, watching the others eat nonstop since they’d be preparing for work eventually and they both had quite the appetite. His husband seemed to shrug at the statement, knowing that Edward was absolutely right, but there was sure to be a couple of people who needed their cars checked and don’t want to leave their homes to get the job done. Nikolai didn’t really seem to mind, his job pleasant to him anyway and he really didn’t need to get paid with the stacks his husband brings home, but he doesn’t ever want to seem greedy.

“Eh, means that Nikolai can look nice and visit Takeo on his break! Maybe I’ll bring him a little present to see him smile again.”

Nikolai was a lovesick puppy when it came to Takeo, missing those cute little eyes and those soft hands, knowing that he acted a particular way around him than anyone else. He felt spoiled in a way, but he was sure to return the favor tenfold when he was at home or around him. Edward just seems to smile at the Russian man, feeling the same way about his love as he turns to see the man stuffing his face like a squirrel.

“You have no manners whatsoever do you, Dempsey? I mean, you’d be a wonderful father if we adopted a child but I’m afraid that they’ll turn into a little you, in some way. It’s already enough to deal with one squirrel, but two?”

They all laugh, Dempsey just continuing to eat as Edward gives the rest of his little food to his husband, washing up and telling them to just eat the rest or put it in containers for later. If Dempsey isn’t too busy today, he wouldn’t mind having a little park date with his lover, smiling warmly at the thought of the sweet smell of flowers and the songs of birds. Yes, he’ll definitely do that, but now it’s just a waiting game. 

Maybe hell binge-watch that one show he really likes, the one with the really handsome psychiatrist that’s secretly a cannibal...


	2. Freaky Veil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter of dirty, outdoor fun for Tank and Edward! This is why he can't have nice things...

After some convincing and a lot of pestering his husband, Edward had finally convinced Dempsey to go on a little park date with him! They don’t normally get out a lot besides Dempsey’s work, Edward obviously being quite the little housemaid since he was, quite frankly, a clean-freak the majority of the time. It’s odd for him to like being outside even though he hates getting excessively dirty, but for some reason, he wanted to stretch his legs for a couple of hours and feel like he a whole teenager again going out with his highschool crush. Usually, on dates, Edward always dressed like he was going to a formal event (due to habit), but a park date only needed simple clothes. Dempsey dressed as his usual, looking like some lumberjack that doubled as a dad in his blue jeans and a plain black shirt, walking hand in hand with his husband through the woodsy park. It was one of those really big parks connected to acres of forest, kind of reminding one of a national park or a reservation.

They had taken Dempsey’s favorite Ford Mustang to this massive park, parking in the lot located next to the large play area with all the little families congregating around it. They had walked pretty far into the trail by now, the occasional passerby beside the animals that flew or ran around them. Taking in the calmness of the outside world, he seems very content with himself, tugging his lover along as they made simple conversation amongst themselves without worrying about whoever hears.

“You know, Dempsey, you’re adorable when you sleep. It’s really off-topic but I just so happen to think about it.”

That was one way to get his husband to stop in his tracks for a moment to process what he said before forcing himself to continue walking, giving his lover an obvious weird look while he did so. That was an odd way to start this conversation, but he’d understand as they spoke more.

“Why do you watch me sleep? That is a little weird, Ed.”

“Well, usually I find it a little more difficult to sleep, either that or I get a little bored and I play around with such a handsome body while you sleep. Ah, just the thought of you gurgling sweetly while I suck you off just riles me up.”

Almost immediately did the atmosphere change, shifting from creepy to downright sexual in less than a few seconds. So he openly admits that he gets him off while he sleeps, meaning he could’ve fucked himself using him without even knowing? He finds it hot, the fact that his husband is whoring out for him even when he’s not awake is something he finds oddly attractive.

“Sounds hot, but it’s still a little creepy, Ed.”

Edward seems to just smile at him, his eyes wandering down to see that just a few simple words made him pop a boner. He’d planned this per se, planning if one of them just so happen to get even the slightest bit horny or one of them did it on purpose in the middle of nowhere. Continuing to flirt without any remorse or regret, getting closer and more sexual with every sentence as he lets his hands wander on his shoulders as he presses himself against his back as they slow down to a stop. He’s riled Dempsey up so much that Dempsey is unnervingly quiet, those wandering hands slipping down to the tent in his already straining pants. Dempsey has probably forgotten that Edward was openly into stuff like this, his list of kinks a very long and complicated one.

Humming, he pulls Dempsey a little ways away from the trail and into the thick brush, obviously excited since he gets to execute one his more “taboo” kinks. The thrill of being caught and having the guts to even have sex anywhere outside the house was an absolute yes of Edward, knowing that Dempsey didn’t seem to mind it since he hadn’t complained about how suggestive this was and where it was heading. With green-blue eyes, he carefully observed his surroundings, looking for any sign of human life before shifting himself into the lap of his lover before grinning like a cat. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this with you. It’s another one of my...interesting kinks for us to try.”

Dempsey just cocks an eyebrow but eventually just chuckles. Why didn’t he think of this already  
? Why didn’t he think that going to a park or anywhere wouldn’t lead to something like this? Edward always found a way to make something sexual, it’s quite like it’s in his nature to make at least one innuendo every now and then. This would be their first time actually fucking in quite some time since both he and Nikolai seemed to have a boom in commissions for their services, Takeo “just so happened” to promote the both of them with ads due to his revenue. 

Excited to show how eager he was to be able to play with him again, he’s quick to make work of his pants and shrug them off into the brush beside them, tugging his boxers down to his ankles as he licks his lips. He’s already hard, no surprise there, wrapping his hand around his length and staring back at him with seductive eyes. Deep huffs escape Dempsey’s lips as he stares right back down at him not shy in the slightest anymore now that they’ve already come so far as to get half-naked in the middle of a dense forest near a trail. Pressing his lips against the tip, he gives a long slow lick to tease him, deciding that this was payback for not giving him the constant affection he believed he deserves. Keeping his hand through the thick locks of midnight his lover bears on his head, Dempsey groans as he watches him suckle lightly, the teasing slowly but surely getting to him as he lets him get away with it for now. It’s a slow process, his tongue lapping him up as he does his best to fit him inside his mouth, moaning at how full he feels as he builds a pace, using his hand to stroke the other half that he knew he couldn’t make room for.

“This is so...fucking bad, Ed….fuck...but your whore little mouth makes up...for everything.”

Pulling at his hair, he watches the man struggle as he pulls his head back away from him, a soft whine coming from his lips before he slams his head back onto his girth, the shooting pain in his throat going right through his body and shifting it into pleasure. A pleased moan pooled from his lips as the man continued to suck without complaint, stroking his hair softly as he did so. Edward only seems to continue more eagerly than before, his eyes continuing to stare up at him even if he wasn’t staring down at the moment’s time. Shifting his legs so that they sit on either side of his lover’s head, not even bothering to look as he generously speeds up and begins to deep throat him with gurgles and moans against him. He’s licking him like a lollipop before he eventually stops, his hand sopping wet as pulls away with a huge sadistic grin.

Deciding that this was enough teasing, for the time being, he decides that his choice of clothing for today was perfect for this situation, removing his sweats and setting them aside with his boxers in tow. Crawling into his lap, he takes a hand and wraps it around his girth once more, positioning himself above before being cocky and promptly sliding in quite fast as pain ripped through his entire body. He was so happy he was into pain like this, the burning in his ass only making him mewl in pleasure as his husband growls and grabs his waist. Hearing people in the distance made both of them tense, continuing anyway but Edward clutching very close to him. The thrill and adrenaline hit him hard as he eyeballed the people’s direction, finding that it was a group of teenagers and two adults walking along the trail. Even if Edward was open to getting caught, the fact that Dempsey had become so well known could ruin is reputation, which is something he refused to do to his love. Moving against him slowly, he tries his best to keep quiet, eyeballing the people as they begin to walk by without even noticing the two of them a little away from them. He swears he made eye contact with one of them as they strolled past, deciding to be a little more daring and move a little harder against his lover, making him squeak softly as he turned to look away. At this point, he doesn’t care anymore, his mind has gone numb and all he can think about is the fact that his body is thirsting for its own sweet release.

Once far away enough for Dempsey’s sake, he’s thrown onto the ground and caged like an animal, that once flustered expression now replaced with one of pure ecstasy as Dempsey grabs him by the throat and brutally fucks him hard, the erotic noise loud enough to scare off the nearby birds as Edward struggles to stay quiet. That attempt doesn’t last long, though, his lip bleeding as he finally stops himself from holding back, screaming out in pleasure as he pants and whines against his lover’s skin. Grabbing onto his back, his manicured nails carve crescent moons into his already scarred back as he wraps his legs around his waist as German slips past in heavy stream of cusses and praise. To Dempsey, it sounds like gibberish, but all he’s worried about is filling him up so he’ll finally be pleased from their lack of sexual activity and get the attention he too had been secretly craving.

Crying his name so loud that his voice cracks and breaks, Dempsey’s erratic pace halts as he hears his lover call out into the forest, filling him to the brim with seed as his own spills onto their stomachs, his cry now a whimper as he goes limp against him. Dempsey turns and lays beside him, softening enough to pull out as Edward shivers. He would admit that he misses the feeling already, though something tells him Dempsey knows as they curl up beside one another in the cold green grass.

“Had you planned on seducing me to do this to you out here?”

There’s no immediate answer, the man in question choosing to cuddle with him before saying anything.

“No, but this is a definite plus...I hope you know I probably won’t be able to walk for a while.”

A groan. Maybe he hadn’t thought this through...


	3. Hard Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Takeo and Nikolai for the soul! Even the rich can be a little selfless, but Takeo is only selfless for one certain bear...

It had been a few hours since the other two had left for their little nature date, leaving Nikolai alone in the house to wander and figure out a plan of what he wanted to do today. His words from breakfast seemed to pop back in his mind, deciding that since not a single call had come in that he could do something that would make him even happier. Sitting up from the couch, he stood from his spot and headed upstairs to take a shower to freshen himself up before he even thinks about leaving the house. See, Takeo was one of the most prestigious, wealthiest in their country, known entirely for his constant ruling business and his pristine style, so being married to one of the most well-known men called to be as pristine as possible in the company of others besides when he has to dress a little loose for his carpentry job. The sweet scent of his fading cologne wafted through his nose as he smiled, walking into the bathroom and sliding off his dirty clothes before dumping them in the basin, carefully choosing one of the many soaps (because Takeo was indecisive when it comes to smells, deciding to get all of them just because), he lets the warm water stream down his body as he hums a familiar lullaby to himself. Sure, he’d taken a shower last night, but you can never be too careful in this sense. Lathering himself in a woodsy smelling soap, he takes the time to wash his hair as well, dancing a little in the shower as he thinks about his love. Their shower last night was wonderful, spending an extra ten minutes just soaking up affection and each other’s warm company, up to the point Takeo had nearly passed out in the shower from being so tired and getting comfortable in his lap. He remembered the soft look he’d given him as he got comfortable in the warm spray of water, curling up in his arms before Nikolai decided that it would be best to get out.

He took the liberty of dressing him, treating him like absolute royalty as he carefully put him to bed, spooning him and keeping him safe like the big bear he knows he is. Every morning, he's used to waking up alone, either waking up a little after him or too late because of work. Shutting off the water and wrapping the towel around his waist, he grabs another and wraps it around his hair, drying it as he whistles to himself. He spends the next ten minutes getting a clean shave and making his hair appealing with a nice amount of gel, making faces in the mirror as he laughs at himself. He’s so used to being around Takeo that it hurt a little when he was gone, but he always knows that he can call him whenever he likes, since Takeo does what he wants, whenever he wants.

It took about 15 minutes for him to get ready after his hair was perfect and he felt proud in his own skin, looking a bit out of character in his eyes, so used to seeing himself in loose clothing and not looking like he’s going to a job interview. Even so, he was doing this for his lover, and this wasn’t even a sixteenth of how far he would go to be with and cherish him. Choosing to take their Anniversary gift, a silver BMW, as the hour drive would definitely give him a run for his money and patience. He was the type of person who loved to be wanted, yearned to be needed, but it was something he kept on the down-low so he wouldn’t be a bother.

An hour didn’t take as long as he thought as it would as he arrived at the office complex, parking the car near the entrance as he observed his surroundings, finding that only a few people were lingering in and out of the building. He was a little anxious, having never visited his lover’s workplace until today, building up the courage to walk alongside the other wandering workers and find the main desk. A lovely woman sits at the front desk, her chocolate skin light but dark as her gold plated name tag reads “Sophia” as she checks in the people punching into work. Slightly twiddling his thumbs, her eyes meet him as he straightens his back to look better.

“Good Afternoon. I don’t recognize you---wait, you’re Mr. Masaki’s husband! It’s wonderful to meet you. Anything I can do for you?”

So some of the people knew what he looked like? He feels a little bit like a fool now, but he pushes that feeling back.

“I came to see my husband if he isn’t busy at the moment.”

It’s not a second later that she’s on the phone with someone, the soft voice on the other end catching his attention as she tells him that he has a visitor. He notices that she doesn’t specify who is coming to see him as she hangs up the phone, giving him directions and a sweet “Good luck!” as he figures his way around the building. It’s an elevator ride with other people and a few offices he needs to pass before finding a huge room on the top floor, seeing his name written in sweet gold italics on the glass. Watching him his chair on the phone, he seems utterly bored and deadpan, staring at his nails as if he was going to file them. He softly knocks on the door with his knuckle, a soft “come in” as he didn’t even bother to look who’d just walked into his office. He’s never heard him talk so dead before, watching his eyes linger over for too long as he watches his face light up like a child in a candy store.

“We’ll discuss this later. I have some important business to attend to. Good day, ma’am.”

And he’s off the phone, standing up at lightning speed and throwing himself at the Russian, wrapping himself around him as he shoves his face in his chest. He hadn’t expected that his visitor was his husband! He was so used to these old men throwing away their ideas at him as he just sat there and looked at them like they were stupid, up to the point where one almost put him to sleep in the middle of a meeting.

“Nikki! I didn’t expect you! If I would’ve known, I would’ve prepared tea--”

Nikolai lifts a finger to his chin and softly hushes him, smiling down at him before pressing a sweet little kiss to his lips, the smaller man melting in his hands as his eyes soften and shut, keeping their kiss soft but passionate before pulling away to stare at one another. Pulling him along to his desk, he forces Nikolai to sit down in his chair before slipping into his lap, cuddling him like a kitten to its mother. His entire body softens as he watches the man tiredly slump as he gets comfortable, lips curled into a sweet smile as he leans in for another greedy kiss. Of course, he satisfies, holding his waist and keeping him close as a soft rumble vibrates his throat.

“No need for tea, Takeo. Nikolai came for you, missed you so much…”

Takeo seems to just cuddle up against him more, the usual stonecold serious man an ice cube in the summer sun in the hands of his Russian. They were happy to see each other, smiling and passing the time as Takeo offered to let him stay and watch what he does daily, also mentioning that he’d love to have him by his side more often when he wasn’t working, which he agreed to. After hours of work and comfort and love, they were happy to head home, the other two waiting for them, Edward cooked dinner for the night, wobbling on oddly jello legs but brushed it off as an accident on their date.

This was how it was like to live like kings, in the modern era at least.


End file.
